


Джек Харкнесс² + Янто Джонс = Сплошное Бесстыдство

by Kollega



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Балуясь (в очередной раз) с инопланетным артефактом, Джек клонируется. Но не особо беспокоится — состояние временное. Их головы занимает гораздо более неотложная мысль: остаться наедине с Янто, и немедленно, лучше всего — в комнате, где есть кровать. Стоит ли говорить, что Янто всей душой за блестящую идею капитана?
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	Джек Харкнесс² + Янто Джонс = Сплошное Бесстыдство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack Harkness² + Ianto Jones = Naughty Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791658) by [celedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan). 



— Осторожнее! — предупредил Оуэн, когда все уставились на двух Джеков, лежащих без сознания. — Может, это какой-нибудь злобный клон, или там парочка «Джекил-Хайд», один добрый, второй злой.

— Ты слишком часто смотришь телевизор, — фыркнула Гвен и, закатив глаза, присела на корточки возле одного из Джеков.

Скорее всего, она права, решил Янто. Злой близнец или не злой — неважно, все, о чем мог в данный момент думать Янто — что в его распоряжении есть целых два Джека Харкнесса. Открывались возможности…

Он понял, что заливается краской, и порадовался, что надел длинное пальто — пах был надежно прикрыт.

Чтобы отогнать эти более чем неуместные мысли, Янто решительно опустился на колени рядом со вторым из Джеков. Они как раз начали шевелиться.

— Ой, — как только они сели, сказал первый.

— Что случилось? — спросил второй.

— Вы, эм-м-м… — беспомощно помахала рукой Гвен.

Джеки проследили за ее ладонью, а потом начали внимательно изучать друг друга. На мгновение их глаза широко раскрылись, но, если не считать этого, ситуация их не особенно испугала. Наоборот: на их лицах загорелись пугающие ухмылки. Наверняка их головы посетила та же мысль, что и мгновением до того — голову Янто, но гораздо, гораздо более бесстыдная…

Джеки неторопливо поднялись на ноги и стали отряхивать шинели. В руке один из них держал вероятную причину, почему у Торчвуда внезапно стало два начальника — небольшое устройство, которое Джек внимательно разглядывал.

— Итак, кто из вас настоящий? — опасливо уточнил Оуэн, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Капитаны переглянулись.

— Мы оба настоящие, — произнесли они в унисон.

— Окей, это пугает до усрачки, — выпалил Оуэн и отвернулся, начав складывать обратно инструменты: с этими двумя все было в порядке, если не считать самого очевидного.

Гвен, неожиданно забеспокоившись, тоже окинула Джеков подозрительным взглядом.

— Одному из вас точно не хочется… ну, не знаю, убивать, калечить, захватывать мир?

Они дружно расхохотались.

— Ясно, очевидно, что нет, — недовольно пробормотала Гвен и, скрестив руки на груди, неприязненно уставилась на Джеков.

— Ребята, это же не какая-нибудь машинка, расщепляющая личность, — сказал один из Джеков, утирая слезы, а второй, все еще пытаясь перевести дух, помахал устройством.

— Это военный аппарат, — второй Джек все-таки собрался с силами и смог вставить слово. — Давненько я не видал подобного. Он должен удваивать армию, если солдат не хватает — конечно же, он полностью вне закона. Он создает точную копию личности.

— А если одна из копий умрет? — спросила Тош.

— Не важно. В конце один исчезнет, а второй останется.

— Так что вы оба — настоящие? — стала допытываться Тош, испытующе разглядывая их. — И неважно, который из вас… исчезнет?

Джек — оба Джека, — улыбнулись ей.

— Неважно. И не волнуйтесь, это ненадолго.

— А насколько? — без лишних церемоний уточнил Оуэн и, скрестив руки на груди, все еще с подозрением уставился на них.

Капитаны пожали плечами.

— На пару часов. К завтрашнему дню все придет в норму.

Оуэн продолжал сверлить их недовольным взглядом. Потом, подхватив сумку, дернул плечами.

— Ну ладно. Пойдем.

— Оуэн! — в ужасе выкрикнула Гвен. — Нельзя же просто ничего не делать!

— Ты слышала, что он сказал. Они. Мы с этим ничего не поделаем, — огрызнулся он в ответ. — Учитывая, как они жрут глазами Янто, лучше бы убраться отсюда, чтобы не заработать шрамы на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Словно по команде, оба Джека шагнули к Янто, обступив его с двух сторон, и каждый закинул руку ему на плечо.

— Нужно просто посидеть и подождать, пока это не закончится, — сказал первый и, даже не пытаясь сохранять серьезный вид, нагло ухмыльнулся.

— Лучше всего сделать это у тебя в квартире, — пробормотал второй из Джеков, наклонившись так близко, что его дыхание обожгло Янто ухо. Он вздрогнул, предвкушая. — Просто представь себе. Мы вдвоем набрасываемся на ничего не подозревающих жителей Кардиффа! Правда же, будет лучше, если ты подержишь нас под контролем в собственной квартире?

Янто чистосердечно кивнул, хотя в горле у него внезапно пересохло. Он сглотнул, но легче не стало.

— Мне кажется… — хрипло пробормотал он, — что мне придется пожертвовать собой ради благополучия обитателей Кардиффа.

Теперь горячее дыхание опалило обе его щеки.

— Ты такой смелый.

— И самоотверженный.

— Ты достоин награды.

— Согласен, — ответил Янто с максимально возможным самообладанием. В конце концов, здесь же находились и его коллеги, наблюдая за ними кто с раздражением, кто со смехом, кто и с тем, и другим.

Довольно усмехнувшись, первый Джек взял Янто под руку и потащил в сторону выхода, а второй радостно перебросил устройство Тош и подмигнул остальным.

— До встречи, детки. Рабочий день окончен!

Гвен покачала головой, переводя взгляд с Джеков на аппарат.

— Только ты, Джек, и мог бы превратить военное устройство в секс-игрушку.

В ответ ей сверкнули две одинаковые, неотразимые, самодовольные ухмылки, а потом капитаны, окружив Янто с обеих сторон, исчезли со склада.

***

К счастью, Янто приехал на своей машине: тревога о состоянии Разлома застала его в тот момент, когда он закупал всякие недостающие припасы для Хаба. Значит, внедорожник можно было оставить, и они втроем загрузились в машину Янто. Поездка была короткой, но Янто слишком явственно ощущал присутствие обоих Джеков и поэтому изо всех сил старался не отводить взгляд от дороги.

— Янто?

Он сглотнул, но оборачиваться ни к Джеку, сидевшему рядом, ни к тому, который расположился на заднем сиденье, не стал.

— Хм?

— Ты в порядке?

— Чего? А! Да, да, все хорошо.

— Ты же хочешь нас обоих, так?

От этого нехорошего намека Янто вздрогнул, хотя Джеки были недалеки от истины. Он смущенно поерзал на сиденье и сжал руль так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Потом снова сглотнул, хотя смысла в этом не было никакого.

— Если вы думаете, о чем именно я сейчас думаю, то именно об этом, — хрипло отозвался он. Щеки горели.

Распутные усмешки Джеков он ощутил практически кожей.

— Еще бы. Конечно!

— Здорово, — решительно ответил Янто, и разговор на этом закончился.

***

Паркуя машину перед домом, Янто чувствовал себя оцепенело, даже отрешенно, и все сильнее ощущал присутствие обоих Джеков, которые шагали следом за ним по пути к его квартире. Янто представлялось, будто спину опаляет жар их тел.

На один забавный момент Янто задумался, насколько извращенным посчитают его соседи, если увидят, как вместе с ним в квартиру входят красавчики-близнецы.

Как только дверь за вторым из Джеков закрылась, все эти мысли тут же вылетели у Янто из головы, потому что его немедленно прижали к той самой двери, умелые губы первого Джека коснулись его шеи, а второй впился губами в его рот. Янто затиснуло между двумя мускулистыми, обжигающе горячими телами, которые все так же прижимали его к двери. Руки обшаривали его тело, ныряя под рубашку и жилет, заползая под ремень брюк, быстро и сноровисто расстегивали пуговицу за пуговицей. Янто казалось, словно это не две пары рук, а как минимум дюжина.

Чем сильнее обнажалась кожа, тем чаще Янто, постанывая, выдыхал в рот одному из Джеков, но тот без малейших колебаний попросту проглатывал все выдохи и стоны. К счастью, Джеки в конце концов разжали объятья и перестали так настойчиво шарить руками — их ладони мягко прижались к груди и вымокшей от пота спине тяжело дышавшего Янто.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Джек.

Янто кивнул, все еще отчаянно пытаясь отдышаться.

— Давай-ка продолжим в более удобном месте, — сказал Джек — второй из них. Господи, Янто понятия не имел даже, как их различать, но в конце концов, это не имело никакого значения.

Он радостно закивал и дал увести себя в спальню; по пути его вовсю дразнили легкими прикосновениями ко всему телу, такими быстрыми и неуловимыми, что они казались почти иллюзией.

В спальне оба капитана быстро справились с остальной его одеждой и мягко толкнули Янто на матрас — так, чтобы ему пришлось смотреть на них, нависающих над ним, снизу вверх.

В их глазах также горела неутоленная похоть. Джеки стягивали с себя одежду в той же мучительно томящей манере — касаясь своих тел чаще, чем просто раздеваясь. И все это время они пожирали глазами Янто. Он задрожал, но не из-за прохлады, затопившей комнату, а из-за этих взглядов. В предвкушении он тяжело задышал, а его член напрягся еще сильнее — преэакулят сочился прямо на живот. Янто давно не помнил, чтобы что-то так сильно его возбуждало. Он шевельнул руками, пытаясь коснуться себя, но мышцы отказывались повиноваться — Янто замер на месте под всепоглощающими взглядами, словно кролик перед удавом.

Заметив, насколько Янто возбужден, оба Джека усмехнулись. Первый медленно опустился на матрас и забрался Янто между ног — тот с готовностью раздвинул их. Второй из Джеков некоторое время наблюдал, как первый склонился над пахом Янто и почти сразу взял его член в рот. Янто судорожно вскрикнул.

Но его стоны и вскрики неожиданно исчезли во рту второго Джека — тот устроился в головах у Янто и поцеловал его так, что пальцы на ногах поджались сами собой. От поцелуя Янто застонал еще громче и прижал ладонью затылок Джека, стараясь не отпустить его, пока они яростно целовались — а свободной рукой схватил первого Джека за волосы, тоже удерживая его на месте. Это властное движение взывало мягкий стон, и губы, обхватившие член Янто, сомкнулись крепче. Головка неожиданно толкнулась в мягкую плоть горла Джека — тот с мастерством заглотил его почти полностью.

Под двойным натиском Янто ощутил приближение разрядки, но Джек, настоящий ублюдок, ощутил надвигающийся оргазм любовника по пульсации члена и напряженным яйцам, которые сжимал в руке, и потому выпустил член изо рта. Янто раздосадовано застонал в рот второму Джеку.

И он действительно начал стонать, когда Джек прервал горячий поцелуй. Выпрямившись, один из капитанов бросил через плечо пристальный взгляд на второго, общаясь без слов. Довольно жуткое зрелище, не предвещавшее Янто ничего хорошего (вернее, предвещавшее; даже слишком много хорошего).

Тот из Джеков, который оставил Янто в таком бесстыдно подвешенном, простите за каламбур, состоянии, приподнялся и устроился, оседлав его грудь. Янто тут же стиснул пальцами его бедра и тяжело вздохнул, встретившись с ним взглядами. Ответом ему была вызывающая ухмылка.

— Мы решили, что таким соблазнительным губам необходима небольшая тренировка, — промурлыкал Джек и, лениво сжав свой член, пару раз провел по нему ладонью вверх-вниз.

Янто снова сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Уставившись на член Джека, он понял, что в горле снова ужасно пересохло. Так приятно было смотреть, как Джек сильной рукой ласкает свой красивый длинный член, как поглаживает большим пальцем головку, растирая по ней каплю чистой влаги. Неожиданно рот Янто заполнился слюной. Схватив Джека крепче за бедра, он подтянул его ближе к себе.

Тот подчинился, придвигаясь все ближе, пока его член не коснулся слегка приоткрытых губ. У Янто перехватило дыхание. Он слизнул солоноватую жидкость, размазавшуюся по нижней губе, и от этого развратного зрелища Джек застонал. Осторожно шевельнув бедрами, он отодвинул головку подальше, но Янто и слышать ничего не хотел. Он сжал ладонями ягодицы Джека и притянул к себе, пока не заглотил его член на всю крепкую, как сталь, длину. В конце концов, технику «глубокой глотки» практиковал не только Джек, да и учителем он был отличным.

Всецело отдаваясь ощущениям, Джек запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Но к спине неожиданно прижалось что-то теплое — его собственный двойник. Второй капитан обнял его и, нащупав, сжал пальцами соски, а его член тем временем терся о ягодицы первого Джека.

Не выпуская члена изо рта, Янто застонал; тем временем второй Джек терся задницей о его влажный, возбужденный член, продолжая доводить первого до безумия своими прикосновениями. Янто не отрывал взгляда от происходящего. Вид обоих капитанов возбуждал его даже сильнее. Когда первый откинулся назад, чтобы со всей развратностью впиться в губы второго, Янто снова застонал, на этот раз громче, и прижался пахом к заднице Джека. Вибрации от его стона отдались в члене первого капитана, и тот прерывисто выдохнул. Второй опустил руку за спину первому, и Янто не мог видеть, что именно тот делает, но, судя по отчаянным попыткам одновременно толкнуться поглубже в рот и податься навстречу ласкам своего близнеца, об этом можно было догадаться. Янто решительно стиснул губы на члене и разжал хватку, которой до того сжимал одно из бедер первого Джека. Опустив руку, он наткнулся на пальцы второго, погруженные в задницу первого. Янто жадно согнул пальцы и тоже протолкнул их в растянутую дыру, скользкую от смазки (Джек добыл ее неизвестно как; очень полезный талант, который всегда поражал Янто, как впервые). Теперь, когда его анус растягивали уже четыре пальца, медленно то ныряя глубже, то выныривая наружу, Джек резко вскрикнул. Янто крепче сжал его бедро, второй капитан сделал то же самое — тело, сжатое в их объятиях, сильно задрожало.

Неожиданно член во рту Янто слегка запульсировал, а первый Джек замер и толкнулся на всю глубину. Крепче сжав губы вокруг крепкого ствола, Янто заглотил его в последний раз, а затем в горло плеснула солоноватая жидкость, которую Янто с радостью проглотил до последней капли.

Осторожно высвободив пальцы, он поймал измученного Джека в объятья, а его двойник осторожно помог первому улечься Янто на грудь. И сам тоже опустился рядом.

Несколько минут они просто лежали, пытаясь понять, где находятся, хотя кончил только один из троих. Но и этот опыт оказался для Янто потрясающим.

Но через некоторое время его собственный возбужденный член потребовал внимания. Янто так сильно завелся, что в паху начала нарастать боль, а то, что член крепко сжимали упругие ягодицы Джека, ничуть не помогало. Единственное, о чем Янто мог сейчас думать, это как бы дернуть бедрами навстречу манящему теплу, которое парой минут назад так крепко сжимало его пальцы.

Неожиданно, хмыкнув, Джек вывернулся из его объятий, и Янто встретили две хитрых и одинаковых ухмылки — оба капитана сели, готовые продолжать.

— На четвереньки, мистер Джонс, — приказал первый, и, дрожа от предвкушения, Янто с готовностью подчинился.

Он думал, что один из них — а может, и оба сразу, — трахнут его, но, очевидно, у Джеков на него были другие планы.

Первый — Джек, который кончил, — заполз Янто под живот, а второй опустился на колени позади.

Янто понял, что они собираются сделать, слишком поздно. Его такой возбужденный, такой чувствительный член нырнул в горячий рот, а такой же жаркий и очень проворный язык коснулся ануса.

Янто не смог сдержаться и потрясенно вскрикнул от удвоенного наслаждения, он не смог даже прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы по старой привычке приглушить стон (Джек как раз не хотел этого, он совершенно ясно и не один раз давал понять, что хочет слышать, как Янто кричит в экстазе). Единственное, что поддерживало его сейчас — две пары сильных рук; собственные руки Янто совершенно не в силах были удержать его дрожащее тело. Он беспомощно обмяк в их объятьях, отдавшись на милость обоих Джеков, а те продолжали ублажать его.

Янто совсем-совсем не мог решить, какое из ощущений ему нравится больше, стоит ли податься навстречу умелому языку, который с мучительной медлительностью трахал его, или толкнуться бедрами вниз, нырнуть поглубже Джеку в горло.

Оргазм был все ближе. Янто чувствовал его в дрожании конечностей, в приятном пульсировании мышц паха, но эти ублюдки снова не дали ему кончить. Последнее прикосновение языка к твердому как камень члену и скользкому от слюны анусу, и оба капитана отодвинулись подальше. В благодарность Янто произнес цветистую тираду валлийских ругательств, но Джеки только рассмеялись.

Первый, лежавший снизу, развернулся головой к лицу Янто, который все еще стоял на четвереньках, и обхватил того ногами за талию. Второй прижался к Янто теснее, толкнувшись членом в щель между ягодиц, щедро смазывая ее лубрикантом.

— Ну же, давай, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал Джек снизу и подмигнул.

— Уверен, ты знаешь, что делать, — закончил второй и прижался к спине Янто, шепча на ухо всякие соблазнительные непристойности.

Янто вздрогнул всем телом — и от горячего дыхания в ухо, и от смысла сказанного.

Получив разрешение, Янто опустился на колени и подхватил Джека свободной рукой за бедро, выжидающе протянув вторую раскрытой ладонью назад. Второй Джек с готовностью подал ему смазку, понимая, что это Янто должен сделать сам, как бы им это ни хотелось — чтобы не чувствовать чужое прикосновение к члену, готовому разорваться от возбуждения.

Стараясь держаться как можно более отстраненно, Янто втер прохладный гель в болезненно напряженный член, затем, дрожа от предвкушения, не глядя отбросил тюбик и ввел головку в жаждущий, пульсирующий анус Джека.

Он медленно скользнул вперед одним долгим толчком, глядя, как ствол, погружаясь внутрь, раздвигает колечко мышц — потрясающее зрелище, каждый раз, как первый.

С громким стоном Джек беспокойно дернулся под Янто и крепко, словно пытаясь удержаться за них как за якорь, сжал пальцами простыни — толстый член медленно пронзал его.

Пытаясь хотя бы на миг сосредоточиться, Янто зажмурился и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, потом толкнулся внутрь на всю длину, до самого корня, изо всех сил стиснул бедра пальцами и замер.

Спустя мгновение, ощущавшееся как несколько долгих часов, второй Джек придвинулся еще ближе, прижимаясь к мокрой от пота спине своим горячим телом. Обхватив Янто одной рукой за талию, Джек направил свой влажный член прямо в блестящую от смазки дыру. Как и сам Янто до этого, Джек завороженно наблюдал, как член погружается в тугую, горячую, радостно принимающую его плоть любовника, которая заглатывает его по самые яйца.

Именно Джеку пришлось сделать первый толчок, полностью вынырнув только для того, чтобы снова твердо вонзиться вперед. Движение толкнуло Янто в первого Джека; все трое гортанно застонали — итак, ритм был задан.

Волнующие ощущения поражали Янто волна за волной, словно электрические разряды, прошибающие все тело, и вскоре стали слишком сильными. Единственное, что он все еще мог делать — держать первого Джека за бедра крепко, до синяков, пока второй Джек толкался в него сзади, а первый отвечал такими же толчками, требовательно подаваясь навстречу Янто каждый раз, когда тот погружался в его жаркую, скользкую глубину.

Сдавленно вскрикнув, Янто неожиданно замер, и его пульсирующий член выбросил внутрь струю горячей спермы. Джек под ним застыл точно так же, а потом его живот окрасился жемчужно-белой жидкостью — члена даже не пришлось касаться, хватило и запаха, и вида, и стонов любовников.

Тяжело дыша, Янто рухнул вперед и уперся ладонями в согнутые колени первого Джека, стараясь удержаться на месте под глубокими, сильными толчками второго. Дыхание перехватывало, головка снова и снова толкалась в простату, а Джек, ускорив темп, все крепче сжимал пальцы на бедрах. Неожиданно первый Джек сел и обнял Янто так, чтобы тот мог прислониться к крепкой груди и удержаться на месте. В последний раз Джек изо всех сил толкнулся внутрь, на всю длину, а потом замер.

Обхватив слабеющими руками первого Джека и положив голову ему на плечо, Янто тихо застонал, чувствуя, как громадный член внутри него расширяется, а затем начинает пульсировать; все чувства обострились настолько, что Янто ощущал каждую вену на члене Джека. Липкая жидкость заполнила его изнутри, и он затаил дыхание.

Дрожа от переполняющих его ощущений, обессилев после оргазма, Янто даже на коленях не мог удержаться. Оба Джека осторожно опустили его на постель, и следующее, что Янто еще смог почувствовать — как два горячих тела обнимают его с двух сторон, обвивая руками и ногами. Довольно улыбнувшись, Янто погрузился в глубокий сон.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Янто как будто погрузился в мягкие облака — даже невзирая на приятную боль во всем теле. Божественное ощущение. Опыт прошлой ночи был из тех, которые остаются на всю жизнь. Ни одна ночь до того ни на дюйм к ней не приблизилась, да и будущие тоже, наверняка. И все благодаря маленькому инопланетному устройству, которое Джек случайно (опять) запустил.

Янто счастливо вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Еще до того, как перевернуться, он ощутил на себе внимательный взгляд. Конечно, это был Джек, который, приподнявшись на локте, довольно смотрел на Янто, наверное, уже давно.

Разумеется, только один Джек — как они и говорили вчера, — вероятно, это было к лучшему.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — с улыбкой спросил Джек, мягко поглаживая Янто по плечу.

Лениво потянувшись, Янто сухо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как будто провел ночь с двумя Джеками Харкнессами.

Улыбка Джека превратилась в яркую усмешку, сверкнувшую на всю комнату, и Янто удовлетворенно вздохнул, купаясь в сиянии этой улыбки.

— Я же говорил, это будет лучшая ночь в твоей жизни.

Радостно закивав, Янто с трудом поднял руку и притянул Джека к себе, нежно целуя.

— Одного раза хватит, — пробормотал он ему в рот. — Не уверен, что переживу… м-м-м… повторения, если они будут частыми.

— Жалость какая, — картинно заявил Джек. — Но если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где это устройство.

Янто чувствовал его самодовольную усмешку на своих губах, а потом неожиданно цапнул Джека за нижнюю губу.

— Именно. И сделаю все, чтобы только я знал, где найти эту проклятую штуку.

Еще раз театрально вздохнув, Джек отстранился и осторожно опустился на Янто. Приподнялся на локтях и заглянул ему в лицо. В глазах Джека все еще посверкивал безумный огонек, заставляя Янто оставаться настороже.

— В таком случае, может, разделишь со мной бремя?

Янто нахмурился.

— В смысле?

Джек подмигнул.

— Кто сказал, что устройство должен использовать именно я? У меня целые тонны выдержки, я отлично справлюсь с двумя Янто Джонсами.

Глядя на хвастливо ухмыляющегося Джека, Янто растерянно моргнул. Выдохнув: «О!», он тут же представил множество интересных вариантов — и это внутреннее зрелище заставило его уставшее тело устремиться в сторону возрастающего интереса.

Поняв, что Янто раскусил его идею, Джек ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Подумай об этом, — сказал он и, поерзав, улегся на Янто, устроив голову на его груди.

Спустя пару минут самодовольный ублюдок заснул и опустился на него всем весом, хотя сам Янто и не помышлял о том, чтобы уснуть. Он покосился на будильник. Можно дать Джеку еще пару часов, а потом стоило бы отправиться в Хаб.

Нужно было подробнее изучить один недавно обнаруженный артефакт.


End file.
